


Kinktober Day 8: Shush

by The_Baron_Cosmos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Arguing, Biting, Blood, Elf, Elf Culture & Customs, Fantasy, Gay Sex, Half-orc, High Fantasy, M/M, Married Couple, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Orcs, Rough Sex, Royalty, Scratching, Spanking, Throne Sex, alex is trying to rile kuk up, and yeah it works, yeah they get crazy in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Baron_Cosmos/pseuds/The_Baron_Cosmos
Summary: KINKTOBER DAY EIGHT: ANGRY AND ROUGHAlexander has only been king for a few days, and Kukwama has only been married to him for a few weeks. Of course, new royalty hire new staff, and a specific advisor catches Kuk's eye during their meeting. Alex would rather Kuk found something else to worry about.I know what you're thinking. Baron, your last kinktober was about rough sex on a throne! And the one before that was in the same universe as this one! And my response to both of those queries is as follows: Yeah, I'm a man with a defined palette. I'll get more creative... Later. Probably. Stay tuned!Thanks to @h0rnyghost on twitter for their prompt.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, kukwama/alexander
Kudos: 8
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Kinktober Day 8: Shush

It occurred to Kukwama, all at once, that he hadn’t had the chance to meet the new advisor (his new advisor, what a thought) before now. After his brief break away from Alexander, Kuk was whisked into a brand new world. He had a throne now. No orc he knew of sat on a throne. Well, half-orc. It was the first night after joining his husband, the recently crowned King Alexander of Vasilio, when he met yet another new member of staff.  
He walked in through the side door holding a small book, and bowed before both kings. Kuk felt his eyes steer themselves over this new hire; he was a drow, and a remarkably beautiful one at that. With fair features and braided silver hair, he projected an aura of confidence and ease that excited and impressed Kuk. Alex seemed nonplussed, but he’d been tired by the past day.  
“I am Rory of Dian, at your service.” The drow grinned, looking between both of them. “I’m honored to be your leading advisor.” He looked up at Alex with a small grin, and then looked at Kuk for a comparatively much longer time, drinking in the size of the man and every part of him.  
Alexander did not miss this. He grimaced a little bit, his dark eyes shadowed by his brow. “Yes. Rory. Well, it’s nice to meet you.”  
Alex watched, a little bit gobstruck, as his husband eyed up the drow in return. Kuk and Rory shared a bit of eye contact, and Rory grinned a bit, adjusting his posture slightly. “It is a pleasure,” Kukwama said, leaning against the side of the throne with his legs parted a bit further. Alex swallowed back the lump that formed in his throat. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to shout or curse, or maybe simply silently rise from his seat and do something foolish.  
Instead, he only said, “Rory, you’re dismissed,” quite suddenly. The drow looked shocked for just a moment before giving a curt nod, starting back out the way he came in.  
“And shut the door behind you,” Alex requested, his mouth feeling suddenly quite dry. Rory looked over his shoulder with that self-assured look in his eyes again, and closed the big, oak door behind him.  
Kuk watched Rory leave the whole way out, before turning to Alex with an innocent grin. So maybe he’d let himself get carried away. What was he to do? Rory was… Charming.  
Alex looked into his husband’s eyes and drew a slow, measured breath. He willed his blood to quit boiling, urged his own cursed heart to be still.  
He stood slowly, pulling his oil-black hair back behind him and fixing his posture. Kuk watched him get up, a little confused.  
“Ajabu?” He worried affectionately, his chest rumbling with his low voice. “Everything okay?”  
Alex took the few steps- too many steps for his taste- from his throne to Kuk’s, wrapping his slim fingers around Kuk’s wrist tightly. Kuk looked at Alex evenly, watching his unreadable facial expression carefully. “Jua?” He hummed, a pet name he saved only for moments when he really, truly needed Alex to believe he loved him with the entirety of his giant heart. It was true, and Kuk knew it, but he feared sometimes that Alex didn’t. This was one of those times.  
Alex filled his lungs with air again, looking over Kuk- just like that elf did, he thought with some passing disgust- and began to step out of his pants.  
Kuk’s eyes lit up. “Oh.” He began to stand, arms out to pull Alex into him. But an outstretched arm from Alex thrust him back into the throne with force and precision. Kuk made a slightly scared little growl as he wordlessly began to pop the buttons on his shirt with his thumbs. Alex was entirely nude before Kuk could believe it.  
“You take too long,” Alex groused, getting on Kuk’s lap and all but yanking his pants away. Kuk watched as his husband seemed to tear at his pants, taking his underpants with them with little regard. Alex was already hard, but Kuk was still whirling from the rapid change in the air. Alex’s hand was quickly around Kuk, working at him desperately to get him hard.  
“Alex, that’s- you’re being a bit rough,” Kuk uttered, his hands finding places on Alex’s hips. “What’s-”  
“Shush,” Alex bit, squeezing tightly. He used his other hand to shoo Kuk’s hands away. “I don’t want to hear it.”  
Kuk could practically hear his jaw snap shut as Alex jerked his fist over him. It was not comfortable, but it was working. He leaned back, looking into Alex’s silver eyes with a sort of kicked-puppy expression that only served to really piss him off.  
Alex growled, a peculiar noise from his throat, and got off of Kuk again. He lifted his pants, rooting around in the pockets.  
Meanwhile, Kuk dug his nails into the armrests of the throne, watching his husband fight with the pants. He was impressed with his ability to be infatuated with the man even as he was preparing to… Well, Kuk wasn’t totally sure what was happening here. Kuk licked his lips. “Listen, Xander, I’m-”  
“Stop talking,” Alexander warned, tugging the little bottle of lube out of his pants. “And don’t make me say it a third time, Kukwama.”  
Kuk just nodded slowly, leaning back in the throne, spreading his legs a bit. Alex poured the cool oil directly onto Kuk, making him moan gently. Alex shot him a warning glance, and Kuk swallowed. Alex worked his fingers over Kuk steadily, furiously, sparing no kindness to him. It was only moments before the human was in Kuk’s lap again, pulling his hair back again and lining himself up. Kuk used his hands to try to help Alex, but Alex swatted them away again. “Quit that. Don’t touch me, Kuk.” Kuk frowned a bit. This was a lot of rules.  
Alex finally started to ease onto Kuk. He’d done this enough times that the size wasn’t surprising, but it was always a challenge. He didn’t think there would ever be a point when his husband would be easy, but he preferred it this way. He brought himself most of the way down, digging his fingernails into Kuk’s shoulders. Kuk seethed a bit.  
Alex rocked gently, starting to fuck himself on Kuk. He leaned in, and Kuk saw the top of his head, his black hair falling like ink over his lap while he worked, far more vocal than usual. He grunted and growled gently but continuously, tugging on Kuk’s shoulders. He felt his skin ache where Alex’s nails were hooked into him.  
Alex wasn’t getting anywhere fast. He just couldn’t get deep enough, fast enough, all on his own. It frustrated them both, but Alex couldn’t do much better, or at least not quickly. And Kuk was following orders; his hands stayed on the armrests, his lips sealed.  
Alex needed Kuk’s help. But as the new king considered the prospect of simply giving Kuk the right to have him, to treat him as he usually did, Alex realized that wasn’t what he was looking for. Not by a long shot.  
He dragged his nails down Kuk’s back, over his ribs, producing some small streaks of hot blood in places along the path of attack and making Kuk cry out in pain, eyes welling. More importantly, it caused Kuk to bring a hand off of the throne’s arm, right against Alex’s rump. It created an echo of percussion across the throne room and made Alex huff with excitement.  
“Xander,” Kuk hissed, “what-?”  
“Not another fucking word,” Alex interrupted again, bringing himself all the way down with a low whine. Alex brought his hands, a little blood on some of his fingertips, up to Kukwama’s neck, wrapping around the back and tugging. The move pulled Kuk’s spine and made him wince again, his other hand coming under Alex’s arm and around his back, pulling them together.  
Alex picked up his pace again, and Kuk began to hump upward in time with him. Kuk was feeling something inside himself now, the pain of the scratches and squeezing and, newly, the biting. Alex sunk his teeth into Kuk’s shoulder, closer to the back, leaving big concave dents from his teeth and making Kuk bark in pain. His fingers dug into Alex’s rib, and he came to the startling realization that whatever Alex was looking for, he had it, and that thing may well have been to piss Kuk off.  
Kuk tensed inside Alex, bringing his hand down against his rear again and forcing another cry from Alex’s lips. He bit Kuk again, this time just behind the ear and a little bit gentler. More to bury his sobs than his teeth. Still, he dragged his nails down the side of Kuk’s thigh, not quite as hard but still with force enough to make the man pull Alex down into his lap with force. Either from sheer luck or a moment of outstanding skill, Kuk landed Alex perfectly on his spot, and the king was sent straight over his climax with no warning. He came hard, going senseless and crying out loud enough to wake the dead. Kuk dug his tough fingers into Alex’s ass, tugging gently.  
Alex slowed as he rode out his climax, coming to a full stop as far down as he could go. Kuk was panting like a fighting beast, and he raised his arm to wipe his jaw of spit. Alex looked up at his husband, still making a furious face, and tugged him into a hungry kiss.


End file.
